Hokage por un día
by Akira Ijyuin
Summary: Bases: ¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener el poder, ser capaz de conseguir a las mujeres que deseas o vengarte de la persona que te hizo la vida miserable cuando tenías cinco años?


**Bases:**¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener el poder, ser capaz de conseguir a las mujeres que deseas o vengarte de la persona que te hizo la vida miserable cuando tenías cinco años? Entonces ésta es tu oportunidad. Aquí no importa el espíritu justiciero o la lealtad que le tengas a tu nación, ¡porque esto es una competencia! Así seas un villano, un pervertidor de menores o uno de los criminales más buscados, puedes concursar en este magnífico evento. ¡Ven, participa y conviértete en el Hokage más recordado de la historia!

Inscripciones abiertas a todo público mayor de 4 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage por un día<strong>

**Capítulo 1 **

**¡Se levanta el telón!**

La mañana dio comienzo entre fuegos artificiales, puestos de comida y pequeños espectáculos callejeros. La gente paseaba tranquila y los niños corrían por los alrededores. Ese día, la Nación del Fuego estaba de fiesta.

Sin embargo, todo aquel festejo palidecía ante el evento que tendría lugar en Konoha durante los días siguientes, la gran competencia que tenía a la mayoría de los habitantes con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Hoy daba inicio la competencia que decidiría el destino de Konoha —al menos por un día.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Gai, a Lee o al mismísimo demonio encarnado sentado en la silla con el sombrero del Hokage asustaba demasiado como para pasar del tema. Por esa razón, Naruto caminaba entre la multitud a unos cuantos pasos de inscribirse en la competencia. Si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo, porque no era su camino del ninja, no sería él quien fuera a quejarse si salía ganador en aquella ardua —y no tan justa— batalla. Por ese motivo, sin chistar, escribió su nombre en la lista que rezaba "Aspirantes para el puesto de Hokage" con una caligrafía impecable

De cierto modo, sintió como si hubiera firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Días antes, la simple sugerencia le había parecido una completa locura. Que él, un ninja que disfrutaba de poner en práctica las ideas más descabelladas, clasificara aquello de absurdo era ya decir demasiado. Por todos los medios trató de convencer a la vieja Tsunade de evitar esa tontería; pero fue inútil. Ya se había dictado sentencia. Con carteles pegados por doquier y con toda la nación enterada, imposible echarse para atrás, porque de hacerlo, ¿cómo quedaría la reputación de la Hokage?

Si tan sólo en aquel momento no hubiera estado en misión— y en una bastante estúpida, cabe decir— quizá esta tragedia se hubiera evitado.

"¡¿Por qué no la detuvieron, imbéciles?" Dijeron _amablemente_Sakura y Naruto a los parciales culpables de tal desdicha, en todo caso, a los ninjas de turno. No es que no hubieran querido hacerlo, simplemente no pudieron. Nadie tuvo el corazón para negarle a la Hokage su petición, no con tantos litros de alcohol dentro del torrente sanguíneo y la certeza de que, al tratar de impedirlo, podrían irse contando entre las filas de los muertos.

"Bien, tendremos que arreglarlo por nuestra cuenta" Comentó el rubio a los integrantes de su equipo. Teniendo un lazo tan profundo que atravesaba los más difíciles obstáculos, fue bastante predecible que todos le dijeran que no. Sasuke argumentó que no tenía intenciones de participar en algo tan estúpido; Sakura había quedado con Ino de ir a hacerse un facial, Kakashi simplemente desapareció sin dar explicaciones; Yamato tenía cita con el doctor para sacarse una astilla que se le había enterrado en la palma de la mano. Cuando Sai —que parecía ser el único interesado en ayudar— quiso darle apoyo moral a Naruto, este lo mandó a la mierda creyendo que éste le daría la espalda como lo habían hecho los otros.

Días después—es decir, horas atrás—, cuando decidió inscribirse en _Hokage por un día _encontró a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo siete —y anexados— formados en la fila. Todos los presentes fingieron demencia. De haber estado en otra situación el moreno hasta se hubiera reído.

Y esa era la historia de su vida.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos!

La voz de Tsunade y el estruendo de la multitud lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la tarima colocada en el centro de la plaza y se encontró con aquella vieja taimada que, lejos de sufrir la metida de pata que había hecho, disfrutaba, y con ganas, de su ocurrencia.

—¡Como sabrán todos, hoy da inicio la competencia por el puesto de Hokage!—Todos callaron— ¡El concurso procederá de la siguiente manera!— A sus espaldas apareció una gran pantalla—: Se formarán equipos de tres personas. Habrá diversas pruebas donde se irán eliminando equipos. El premio se disputará entre los últimos tres sobrevivientes del equipo ganador a través de una prueba final. Las actividades comienzan hoy y terminan dentro de una semana. Ah, casi lo olvido, ustedes no pueden formar sus equipos. Los integrantes se decidirán al azar con esta gran pantalla que ven detrás de mí y que se irá a mi oficina cuando termine el evento.

El dispositivo electrónico se encendió y mostró el nombre de todos los participantes. Aleatoriamente comenzó a organizar a los equipos. Algunos gritaban de regocijo, otros se lamentaban de su mala suerte; pero nadie lo hizo tanto como Naruto, quien se quedó congelado tras ser colocado en el grupo 18.

—¡Creo que terminamos! ¡Los dos que no alcanzaron equipo—Fujiwara y Rockie— quedan fuera! ¡La primera prueba comenzará al medio día, así que asegúrense de reunirse con su equipo y de ir al punto de reunión que se les indique! ¡Es todo! ¡Buena suerte y que gane el mejor!—Con estas últimas palabras tanto Tsunade como el televisor desaparecieron del escenario.

Uzumaki permaneció en su lugar en espera de que algo sobrenatural pasara y terminara con esta ridiculez; mas lo único que sucedió fue que sus _aliados_dieron con él en un tiempo relativamente corto. Cuando ambos le saludaron y sonrieron al tiempo que decían "Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" Naruto sintió que la causa estaba perdida.

**Capítulo 1|FIN**


End file.
